Think
by xKate Lovelyx
Summary: Think about this.


**Kate: Hey this is a long oneshot about something I think you should all think about... Read to find out more**

**Think**

The party tonight was to be held at a friend's house, she knew that there would be drugs and alcohal. Mom warned her about calling instead of driving with _'Under the Influenced' _Teenagers. She was above the influence but her best friend wasn't. Pot as well as a number of other drugs had gotten to him in freshmen year. She was thinking carefully of the party she had been invited to. Straight A, Straight edge, star student going to a party with a bunch of emo kids and burnouts. Sure they were her best friends. The question was, did she fit in with them?

She closed her locker at the end of that school day only to find her best friend's face behind the locker door. He was around six feet tall and had the most amazing brunette hair. It fell to the middle of his sparkling blue eyes and was perfect all around. She smiled at him and the two turned to walk home. She was the girl next door. He was the punky emo kid whom always had a crush on his best friend. He grinned at her and grabbed her books.

"A pretty girl like you shouldnt be handling such heavy things as these_ 'reading utenciles'_" He airquoted. She smiled and gazed at the ground, continuing home. "Kairi you are coming to the party right? I don't want to be at some hookers party without my girl there."

She smiled at the thought of being his _'girl'._ " Sora I'm not sure, I've got loads to do."

"Like what? A Book Social?" Sora snorted.

"Like prepare for my life!" Kairi snapped back.

"Kai, please, you've been saying that since you were five." He crossed his arms at her. "You're sixteen! Party on Kai!" He threw his arms up and pretended to be overexcited.

"Party on Garth..." Kairi mocked Wayne from Wayne's World.

" Please Kairi! I'll drive!" He offered. "If you dont like it after an hour, I'll take you home! No jokes."

" I guess that will work, my mom is having some dinner anyways." Kairi paused to think for a second. "Fine Sora I'll stay for an hour!" She gave in, Sora pumped a triumphant fist in the air.

Thinking of her first highschool, drug and alcohalic party gave her butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous to be in a crowd of people she wouldnt fit in with. Would they reject her? Would they offer her Drugs? Sora would be there, maybe he would help out a little. As Sora went to his house and Kairi went to hers right next door, they waved a breif goodbye, they weren't saying goodbye forever. After all, they were right next door.

-  
Kairi came into the house to the sound of little kids screaming, her older sister Namine had been an idiot and gotten herself pregnant twice before she had turned nineteen. The kids were two girls, Josie who was 3 and Kyra who was 1 and just barely walking. They were beautiful children, too bad the father had run off to be with some other woman. He pays child support. Namine lives with Kairi and her mother until she can gain enough financial security to move out. Namine works 2 jobs. Normally Kairi is stuck babysitting her nieces but tonight she wasn't going to. She was going to that party.

"Hey Kairi!" Namine called to her sister as Kyra fumbled with a button on Namine's shirt. Namine handed Kyra to Kairi. "Hold her will you? I gotta' pee!"

"Nice to know!" Kairi called after her sister. She kissed Kyra's cheek and went to find her mother.

Kairi's mom was on the computer looking busy, she was wearing her work clothes and looked ever nicer. Kairi approached her mother while entertaining Kyra with a giant spoon, which was being mouthed on by the little girl. Kairi's mother noticed Kairi out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey honey! How was school?" She greeted as she kept typing.

"Fine.. I have no homework tonight and I wanted to ask you something." Kairi announced. Her mother tore her eyes from the screen to look at her daughter, she placed a hand on her chin and gave Kairi her full attention. "Um well I wanted to know if I could go to a party with Sora tonight."

Kairi's mom gave no answer.

"Mom? Please? It'll be fun and I finished all my work." Kairi said tryng to sound convincing.

"Kairi I don't know." She said. "You know what happens at these parties."

"Mom! I won't do that! I'm better than that!" Kairi pleaded.

After a lot of convincing, Kairi got her mother to let Kairi attend the party as long as Kairi was home no later than midnight and that Sora was with her at all times. Kairi was not going to go to drink or smoke or have sex. She mostly was going to try and fit somewhere, to be someone. She would stay near Sora, she knew he might submit to drugs. He however would staythere most of the night, Kairi hoped he would wait til' she left to do that.

**A little later**

Kairi readied herself, Sora was on his way if his crappy beat up 94' Mazda. It had chipped blue paint and a cracked windshield, and yet he loved that car. When Kairi heard the car in the front, she rushed downstairs, waved goodbye to Namine and kissed her nieces on the cheek. She joined Sora in his car and they were soon headed to the party.

"Kairi don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He reassured her. She smiled weakly at him and focused on the road ahead of her.

"Hey Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Don't get high while I'm there please." She looked at him with sad eyes. He glanced at her then his eyes returned to the road.

"Okay Kairi I won't I promise." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Party**

The room was cloudy from the numerous substances that were being smoked. There were girls and guys, standing aside and watching the others become intoxicated by whatever they were having. Sora grabbed his best friends hand and instructed her not to let go. There was another room where the air wasnt so cloudy and there were people dancing. She spotted a group of her friends from afar.

"Hey Sora I'm going to go dance ok?" She smiled at him, he nodded and watched her leave the room. Then he turned to find his friends.

Kairi joined Yuffie and Aerith in dancing, they laughed and danced sexily, soon there were some guys grinding up against them, normally Kairi would have dismissed this behavior but tonight, she wanted to be different, she wanted to fit in... Well not all the way. She let a cute boy named Roxas dance with her, she felt his breath on her neck and his hands on her hips. She was having a great time, she looked at the clock and noticed it had been over an hour since she left Sora.

"Wana go get high?" Roxas asked her.

"Sorry I don't do that." Kairi admitted.

"Your at a drug party..."

"My best friend does that stuff." Kairi told him. "I'm here with him"

"Ok...Well later then." And with that, he walked off.

Kairi's jaw dropped and sheturned around only to see that Aerith and Yuffie were gone, tears started running down her face. She looked around and decided it might be time to go home. She went to the main room and spotted Sora playing games with some guy friends, he saw her and instantly threw the controller down and rushed to her, he noticed her tears and gave her a questioning look.

"Don't ask, can you take me home?" Kairi asked, hugging her arms. Sora nodded and led her out to his car.

Sora was fine for the first etn minutes of the drive, then he looked drowsy and started nodding off. Kairi had to shake him several times to wake him up. He was awake but maybe a little too much. Soon eh had the music up very loud and he started dancing to it but forgot all about the wheel, Kairi looked at him distressed and started yelling. He didn't seem to hear her, he kept going.

Kairi noticed he had drifted into the opposite lane, he wasn't paying much attention. A car was spotted not fifty feet away and Kairi gripped to her seat, she knew what was about to happen. She looked over at Sora with teary eyes, he looked at her and immediately stopped being silly, he glanced back at the road too little too late. The oncoming car hit Sora's head on, the last thing Kairi saw was her best friend's worried face.

Sora popped his eyes open and noticed he was outside, his face was against the asphault and he was cold, he felt normal. Somehow he had sobered up once he realized the situation he was in. The ground was wet and he sat up suddenly and looked around him, distressed he saw his car and another directly in front of it, both were wrecked completely. He began to cry and noticed there was blood trickling down his face and he had several gashes on his arms and legs. The next thing he saw, was pure agony.

Kairi was laying on the ground about fifteen feet away from her, his arms didn't feel so strong anymore. His legs wouldn't let him get up so he did the next best thing and pulled himself to her with his arms. He felt tears pouring from his eyes as he stared down at his best friends face. Her eyes were sunken in and she was slightly pale. There was a shallow gash in her head and blood was trickling from her nose and mouth. He felt weak and tugged on her shirt sleeve.

"Kairi..." He whispered throgh sobs. "Kairi."

**She didn't wake up**.

"Kairi... Don't Kairi.. Don't." He cried harder and reached for her wrist. A pulse. A small pulse. He took off his jacket and put it over her to keep her from the cold. It was all he could do for her. He propped her head up so that she was resting on his chest. He stroked her lovely red hair and took ahold of her hand. "I need you Kai."

Looking around Sora had wondered how they'd gotten out of the car and noticed in the distance, a pair of headlights. He held onto Kairi's hand and put his chin on her head. The people who had pulled them out walked to him and he could hear the paramedics in the near distance. They were two gusy who must have been around thirty years old. They tried seperating Sora and Kairi but Sora refused to let his friend go. He held onto her hand and around her waist. Nobody was going to take her from him. Not yet..

"Dude you need to let her go, the meds are gonna' be here in a second." One guy said.

Sora didn't answer, only cried into Kairi's shoulder. Her head fell forward, she was growing colder, Sora had just realized his best friend was gone. Never again would he share a laugh, a tear, a hug with her. He cried harder and harder and clutched her lifeless body, drowned in memory. Not good ones..

**When Kairi asked him to dance and he turned her down.  
When Kairi wanted to help him with his schoolwork and he blew her off to go smoke.  
When they were five and she wanted to share crayons and he threw them at her.  
When she was there for him all night after his first breakup and he wasn't there when her dad died...**

He realized how bad of a friend he had been and also the best. He always listened to her and protected her. Except now, now he had let her down for good. He killed her. He killed the one person who was there everytime he needed her to be. Forever would this be imprinted in his brain. He had made her a promise and he went back on it. How could he have been so stupid as to drive under the influence. He had chosen the drugs over his friend. Nothing could relieve the pain in his heart... Nothing...

**Three Days Later**

The next thing he knew he was front row in a sanctuary, in front of him a white casket lay. Inside was his best friend. The most innocent look was upon her face, a peaceful look graced her lips. Sora had said some kind words about his longtime best frined but no words could replace her. She would never come back. Her family sat to Sora's right. Her mother had been angry at first, then she calmed down and was ok with Sora. He looked at them, Namine, Kairi's mom, Josie, and little Kyra who had wondered to him and was now smiling at him with huge green eyes. He couldn't smile, he hadn't been able to think since it happened.

He drowned himself in regret. In sorrow. He held in his hand a picture of Sora kissing Kairi's cheek, she looked happy and he thought for a second, '_I'd give anything to relive this moment_'. He was to put this in her casket, where she could keep it forever.

**Two Days Later**

Sora finally returned to school. After attending his best friend's funeral, he didn't feel much like talking. He seperated himself from everyone and shrouded himself in darkness. He passed her locker where she would be at this time of the morning, Where he always met her to walk to class. People stared at him but he cared not, for he was in his own mind. A mind full of regret,darkness and pain. Today he would go after school and sit with her, talk to her, know that in someway he would be heard.

His punishment was house arrest. He could not go anywhere besides the school, home, and cemetary. All were within a mile of eachother so his bracelet wouldn't beep. He was being watched closely, the judge decided to let him off easily, figuring his mental suffering would be enough pain. He got it, he was still in so much pain. He had even gone as far as listening to Kairi's messages on his phone over and over. He longed to hear her voice or hug her. He wanted to be there, with her, for her. Never to betray again.

**After School**

Sora approached the newly set headstone and the fresh plot of dirt that was layed there two days ago. He sat and leaned against the headstone, on it was her name, birthdate, and a picture. A picture that Sora had taken himself. Kairi was smiling up at him and blowing him a kiss. He put his finger to it as if Kairi would reach out and grab his finger. Sadly, all he felt was the coldness of the headstone.

"Kairi... I havn't spoken to anyone since it happened, except you and the judge." He sighed heavily and continued in a soft voice. " I can't take it Kairi, I need you. It was my fault. I can't be forgiven, I went back on my promise. In the end you suffered and now you're not here. I am Alone... So very Alone."

He took out a Sharpie and wrote something on her headstone. Then took out a razorblade and held it to his arm, he remembered in his head. 'Down the road, Not across the street.' And with that he cut himself slowly down his forearm. Closing his eyes and beginning to be dizzy, he let himself fall back so that he was laying next to Kairi. Soon it was all over...

And on her headstone he wrote:

**"Can't Live Without Her...So Why Should I?"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kate: Guys no jokes here. Please don't do drugs, Don't drink... It's a fucking sick gross habit and you really don't need it. Especially when it ends like this. You WILL end up hurting or even killing others, or yourself if you do it.  
Same thing goes for Smoking!!! DONT DO IT! cigarettes cant do much as far as impairing you but smoking a substance can. Just dont do that stuff ok?  
If it doesn't kill you in an instant, it will kill you slowly. It doesnt make you cooler, better, more awesome. It only makes you look stupid and act like a burnout. You wont accomplish anything from it.**


End file.
